That night Konoha
by jelly-tots
Summary: Was originally a one-shot but i thought about it and ... changed my mind XD It's a two-shot and is filled with angst and a lot of death. The first is more light hearted ... Be nice I wasn't too sure of the rating so I've mad eit a T but it might be mor
1. Death is

The first time she walked through the forest it had seemed to be so lush, green and welcoming. Now, as she stumbled towards her village leaving a path of blood, she decided it had grown cold and smothering over the years. Once walking this very root with team mates seemed to far away now. Don't get her wrong, she had walked the same path many times since with both Sasuke and Naruto and sometimes on occasions when he wasn't late, Kakashi. Right now they were back in Konoha, the very place she was trying to reach and the very place she hated going back to. Sasuke was a shell of his former self and Naruto was detached, scared to release the wrath of the Kyuubi onto the people around him, and Kakashi, well he was a perverted idiot. She laughed and had to fall to her knees, blood pouring in rivulets down her chill, a pulsing pain pumping from her sides and chest. She could feel the hot liquid running down her stomach and legs. She wasn't going to die here. No way in bloody hell.

She pushed upwards, screaming un-caringly at the pain and she staggered on, knowing that at her next turn she would see those big brown gates, see the carvings on the stone and know she was home.

The mission, as it always did, turned out to be more than the hokage had bargained for. Five, FIVE, missing nins had ambushed her. Killing them hadn't been a problem but it was the ambush by the sound country that had done her in. Her alone could not have taken on a whole village, no matter how strong, how fast or how smart she was. Escaping had been her only option and that had proved deadly.

"Come ooooon you useless excuse for a body! You gonna let a bunch of gushing holes stop ya from doing your job" She encouraged herself violently, gritting her teeth in determination with every step. "One foot in front of the other. We haven't finished our mission yet! Warn the Hokage and then you can let my soul bugger off to hell" The gates were in sight and she almost collapsed from relief. They seemed so much bigger than they had done the first time she left through them. _Funny, weren't they meant to get smaller?_

"Hey! You oka-? SAKURA!"

_Oh good they noticed, saves me some breath. _She thought practically, finally allowing her body to fall into the arms of the guards.

"GET THE HOKAGE!" Sakura had no clue which one of them called but she grabbed onto them, her eyesight rapidly going dark and throwing things into pools of darkness.

"Not yet you don't" she managed with a smile. The pain was becoming an interference and she frowned. " Sound ... they've gone rogue. The treaty is nulled. Prepare for war." She breathed out, unevenly. She looked thoughtful. "I think that was all? .. yeah ... yeah ... it was" And she sighed contently in the guards arms._ Okay body, I'm done. Do what you want._

Sakuno died on the 7th anniversary of her ninja training completion. She had meant to meet with her team mates and friends that evening. Instead they were told she was dead.

That night Konoha went to war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't get me wrong, I actually like Sakura (but only in Shippuuden, pissed me off way too much before that.) I just liked the idea of writing her death ... morbid ain't I? Lol R&R XD**


	2. A given

The skies opened up upon them. A downpour of the heavens tears drenched them through to the skin. Yet no one noticed. Her eyes looked about her, blinking away the droplets of rain that ran from her hair into her face. She had depleted most of her chakra and was slouched very un-ladylike as she held onto her bruised stomach. Her Byakugan was starting to hurt her eyes showing them to be slightly bloodshot behind the white. She watched tiredly as a group of sound and mist ninjas crept towards her, obviously hoping to take her out by surrounding her. She sighed and it hurt. She held back a choke of pain and began the dance once again. Ninja fell around her, dead or alive she hadn't time to care, her body and arms sparring with blow after instant blow. She was slowing down and she realised she was defeated. Even before the first stabs of pain began she knew it was lost. She screamed weakly, unable to protect herself from the strikes that pounded against her skin. She felt the gold metal of a kunai held to her throat as she slipped to the ground onto her knees. Hands clutching at the mud and blood beneath them. The cries and sounds around her fell away and all she could hear was silence and the feel of the slow, drawn-out pain as the blade ran deeply across her neck. Se put a hand to it weakly as the man walked away, leaving her to bleed to death. She tried to speak but the blood just escaped faster and gargled from the open wound. Darkness took her vision first. Then she sighed. The sign that her body had died and given in.

Hinata Hyuuga was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I watched her over the shoulder of the ninja I was striking. I screamed her name but she never looked at me. Her body swaying in the howling wind. I finished off the ninja before me and started running for her. _No! Don't be dead! _I couldn't tell whether I was crying or not, tears mingling with the rain that fell from my face to the bloody ground.

"Hinata" I slid to her side in the mud, grabbing her shoulder. She fell into my arms limply, and I pushed her blue damp hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. I stroked her cheek kindly, ignoring the blood that was soaking into my clothes. _Hinata. _I moved her to the ground and backed away, enough to give me room to pull off my orange jumpsuit and lay it delicately over her body, her small hands still visible, curled into the ground. It reminded me of the first time I saw Sakura when she returned from her last mission. Covered by a white sheet at the front of Konoha's very gates. Now someone else close to me was dead. I snarled with the thunder that raked the air. I turned away and engaged in yet another fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood back to back with Kurenai, sending a number of the enemy backwards with a breath of fire. He could hear Kurenai sobbing behind him but she didn't move, just continued to fight. Both had watched Hinata die and Kurenai had screamed senselessly that even Kakashi had become worried. But now was not the time to mourn. They had a war to fight and win. Ninjas dropped dead but still more came.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_'Let me out Na-ru-to'_

I pushed him back and kept on going. Trying to block out the soft, power-hungry whispers of the Kyuubi.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shino stood in his own cocoon of bugs. He could only barely make out the sounds that were playing about him, but the buzzing filled up most of his hearing. He still had energy left, but he was inexperienced. Unused to so much ... blood ... death. He felt another stroke at his shield and he lashed out. He heard the scream but couldn't see the enemy die. That made him feel better, on some twisted level. He was blasted from his feet in a sudden crack that sent him flying backwards. His shield of bugs was dispersed and in those seconds he felt the flick of flames on his skin. His glasses had flown off and his beetle eyes widened as he watched the flames crawl towards him like snakes. Something registered in his mind, mist or sound didn't use fire ... It was a fire jutsu, a lot like ... he saw a flash of raven hair before the flames reached his eyes. He screamed an in-human scream as the coils of fire wrapped about his skin and began to burn. He kept screaming, even after the flames had reached his chest. Then suddenly they fell away, his body burnt beyond recognition and he fell downwards slowly. There was a crack in the distance and a hand crunched through his chest, gripping his heart and smashing it out through his spine.

Shino Aburame was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the flicker of flames but that was it. The shape of Shino had disappeared and I didn't even bother this time. Instead I racked hot, fiery claws down the man's chest, ripping his intestines out and leaning in to small the blood. _So good ..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

The genius Shikamaru was currently in a spot of bother. He stood, surrounded in a complete circle by the enemy, with nothing left but a small amount of chakra and a single shuriken. Though intelligent he thought it highly impossible even for him to survive on a single, and not to mention, blunt instrument, plus his shoulder was hurting and bleeding profusely. He was about ready to throw himself into the jaws of hell when the ground shook and the blown-up, round shape of Chouji, bowled into the unsuspecting circle. Soon after a man decapitated himself, followed by another and another. Now the only one still facing him was looking far less scared than he should have been. He turned tail and ran, and Shikamaru let him, not wanting to get to his feet. He leapt in his skin when a hand came down on his shoulder but he found it only to be Ino, her palms glowing a healing-green. He smiled kindly up at him, for once not feeling the urge to say 'troublesome'.

"For a genius Shika, you sure let yourself get into that mess" rumbled Chouji, rolling himself in front of the two. Ino laughed and patted Shikamaru's shoulder before turning to see if anyone needed her help. Shikamaru rose to his feet, dusting off his trousers ... and in the next instant was sailing through the air. He made no sound as he struck the tree, already half dead. His wrists and ankles were pinned to the bark with large windmill shuriken, burying into his flash and bone, allowing blood to run like a waterfall from the open wounds.

Screaming, Ino ran to him, ignoring the cries fro Chouji, telling her to run. She heard his feet running at something behind her but she had only eyes for Shikamaru. Her hands were nearly on him when a number of objects sung past her ears. She cried again as blood sprayed over her face, the kunai piercing Shikamaru's flesh like paper. Then she too was on the floor, choking on tears and the pressure of hands on her neck. She batted weakly at the hands about her throat and tried pushing at the dead weight on her neck. She felt drained and her vision was slowly going dark. Blood was dripping in a steady drip into her mouth and over her face. Tears and blood mingled to stain her face and she reached a pale hand towards the man pinned above her, her fingers just brushing his pant legs before the darkness took her. Chouji never made it in time.

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru were dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The blood tasted so good on my tongue, and the flesh ... god the flesh was ... _delightful _and so ... _sweet._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi dropped the man he had just killed to the floor, and he swiftly ran across the battle field towards the edge of the battle field, where Tsunade stood with Shizune, both watching and both crying.

"Hokage" he said softly, noticing her shaking hands. "The village ...?" The look she gave him was enough. The villagers were dead. Slaughtered without mercy most likely. "Then ...?"

"We continue" snarled Tsunade. Kakashi nodded and they stood in silent for a few minutes, listening to the deaths and screams going on around them. "He's breaking Kakashi" her voice was just a whisper but he heard it and gazed out at the one person he knew she was talking of. Naruto's skin was surrounded in a roiling body of red chakra, 3 tails already adorning the second skin. He was tearing into the body of a man with his bare teeth. It was look on the young man's face that made Kakashi look away. The look of pure ecstatic joy.

"Which means ..." He was never going to finish his sentences, he couldn't bring himself to condemn his finest student to death.

" ... We have to stop him" finished Tsunade, drawing both her assistant and Kakashi into a deep discussion.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten swished her scrolls about her in a deadly dance, sending weapon after weapon after the trembling enemy. They would run screaming before she let anyone of them get away.

Lee and Gai-Sensei were both flying through the air, nothing more than blurs of wind. Power thrummed the air wherever they passed. They landed with thuds, casting dust into the humid air. Their eyes appeared unfocused but they stood alert and agile.

"Tenten? Neji? You guys doing okay?" called Gai, over his shoulder.

"Yes Sensei" called Tenten back lightly.

"Hn, pay attention to your enemy" glowered Neji, landing softly on the ground, returning form his airborne fight. His hair was matted with congealed blood and his head band had been lost in the early hours of war. His cursed Mark shone.

"You are as youthful as ever Neji-san! Let your spirit free" He gave a spirited spin, knocking a sound ninja flying as he did so. Neji almost sighed in exasperation. Lee and Gai were prancing around, knocking the enemy to the ground in swift sweeps of their arms and low kicks.

"Neji!" snapped Tenten, as the man in question turned and sent a kunai into the eye of his sneak attacker. Tenten looked about ready to hit the Hyuuga but she restrained herself and went back to her own problems.

Gai and Lee fell into a rhythm, each taking down their own enemies with lightning speed. Lee was in mid kick when the air about him vanished and was replaced by water. Throat choking water. Unprepared for the surprise attack, Lee could only thrash in his tomb of liquid death. He tried turning, indicating for help, only to see Gai, swimming in a ball of blue and Neji and Tenten preoccupied with their backs to him. He couldn't breathe, he was feeling dizzy. His chakra had rushed from his body and he could only gag on the suffocating sensation in his throat. He wasn't ready for death, he scratched at nothing, his hands passing through his cage with ease. As his vision blurred he watched as a pair of sound ninja's strode to him. He watched as he recognised one from way back in the forest of death. Dosu, if he remembered, but he was slowly forgetting. He watched as Tenten caught sight of him, watched her mouth move in a scream. Before his throat tightened and his brain burst with pulsating sound.

Rock Lee was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She saw his blood mixing with the water, saw his brain explode in what looked like slow motion. She just stood there and watched his body tumbled from his watery tomb to the floor. Unmoving. Then her eyes turned to her Sensei. Tenten screamed again. This time Neji yelled with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He choked. He died.

Might Gai was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Blooooooood ... smell iiiiit ... tassssste iiiiit ... taaaaake iiiiit_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Gai ..." whispered Kakashi as he moved from Konoha ninja to Konoha ninja, muttering instructions into their ears and pushing them towards the woods edges. He knew he would be writing another name on the monument ... he knew they were going to need a bigger monument ... he knew there would probably be no monument left. He looked to Tsunade, who was moving between the trees like a shadow.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood before Kabuto, a smug grin on his face.

"To think you hate Konoha this much to even help kill your old friends" laughed Kabuto heartedly, a blood thirsty look in his grey eyes. " It's so deliciously amusing" The sneer on Kabuto's face suddenly turned to one of surprise, gagging and clutching onto Sasuke's shoulders desperately.

Sasuke's sword had slid through Kabuto's ribs with surprising ease. Killing was so much easier now, after he had seen Shino's dieing face. He'd gone numb. Betraying people was almost a game to him now. He was a loner. That sounded about right.

Kabuto slid to the floor. Dead. But no one would miss him. He turned and came to a stand still. Eyes fixed on the writhing mauling form of Naruto. Or what was left of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Kill them ..._

I was trapped in the deep crevices of my mind, locked away like the Kyuubi, only he was running free. Destroying me. But for the first time in my life I felt peaceful. As if the world had finally been lifted off my shoulders and left to roll down hill until it came to a shuddering, climactic stop.

_Bite them ..._

I wonder if Sakura had seen what I could see. Darkness, inter-twined with flickering lights. They were kind of pretty. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

_Destroy them all ..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was lying slumped over the bodies of her Sensei and friend. Her eyes were glazed open and staring at the ground, both her hands curled around the wets and clammy ones of her dead comrades. If she hadn't been gone to the world, she would have felt Neji's fleeting touch as he stroked her hair back form her face. She looked beautiful with a trickle of blood running from her parched lips. He was pulled away from her and he had to turn his back. Leaving behind the last of his former team. His closest friends.

Tenten was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"AKAMARU! NOOOOO!" Kiba's wolfish howl of anguish, shattered the slowly descending silence. People were running, fleeing the heat and the thrashing red beast that was striking all in his path down. Akamaru's body lay in a pool of sparkling blood. The stumps that were formerly his front and hind legs had long since stopped bleeding. His back legs were laying some distance away, cut clean off with a sharp blade. His front paws had been wrenched clean off in a far in a less humane way and Kiba had been made to watch as his beloved friend was torn limb from limb. His smell had gagged him. He had thrown up all over his captors and he had killed them with his bare hands. Ripping them apart like they had done to the very thing he loved the most in his world. He was dragged away by Neji, who's face was blank but for the tear trails on his cheeks.

Akamaru was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood before the thing formerly known as his 'best friend'. The boy he knew was long gone. Dead inside that shell known as flesh and blood.

"So this is what you really look like Naruto" The Kyuubi swivelled his head to look down on the boy before him. They watched each other before the giant fox gave a feral grin, bearing white teeth.

"_I'm sorry. Naruto doesn't live here any more" _And the beast struck.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Kakashi?" asked Tsunade, as she stared upon the two fighting figures. Most of the sound and Mist ninjas were trapped within the barrier she had set. Their fists banging against the unbreakable shield.

"I was never ready to watch them die before I did." Tsunade spared him a glance was saddened to see tears falling silently down his cheeks.

"We aren't meant to be ready. This is the life of a ninja" She reached out a hand and grasped his. The movement would have seemed weird if the moment had not been so dire, so painful ... So heart-breaking. "He would have made a great Hokage"

"Yeah ... yeah he would"

And with that Tsunade made her seals and watched as the world blew up in front of her, and Konoha was engulfed in searing flames.

That night Konoha fell into burnt and bloody ruin.

**A/N: I was crying by the time I finished that. Ready to throw myself off a bridge for being such a cold hearted bitch. So don't worry I'm aware there will be a line of assassins waiting to get me for killing them all off XD No flames though please, I don't think I deserve those. Well R&R. This is the most angst filled piece I have ever written so be nice XD Thanks **

**PS. TO those who read it before i revised it. Considering the lines i had put in weren't rhere. Sorry**


End file.
